Confessions of Draco Malfoy's Bride-To-Be
by TheWrongAlice3
Summary: "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TELL DRACO MALFOY THAT I'M PREGNANT!" Hermione Granger contemplates different ways of telling her fiance that she's pregnant.


"Draco," said Hermione, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant".

She stared at the figure opposite her. "No, that doesn't sound right," she muttered to her reflection in the mirror.

"Draco, darling! I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Oh dear lord, I sound like Pansy" she whispered, appalled at the pitch her voice had reached.

"How am I supposed to do this?" she cried, tugging at her soft brown hair. She looked around wildly and grabbed a pillow from the bed.

Stuffing it under her shirt, she adjusted it until it looked like a baby bump, since it was too early to have a real one.

She straightened her shoulders and glared at her reflection in the mirror. "Draco," she barked.

She jumped, startled at how Lucius Malfoy-like her voice sounded. Giggling at that thought, she tried again.

"Draaa-cooo," she murmured, dreamily.

She might as well be Luna, the way her voice sounded, and tell her fiancé she was giving birth to Nargles.

Sighing, she tugged her hair loose from her pony-tail and ruffled it a bit.

"Draco," she muttered, playing with her hair and shuffling her feet, not looking up. Oh lord, she thought. I look like a first year, doing that.

She slapped her hands on her forehead and let her hands slide painfully slowly down her face, giving her a rather zombie-like look.

Hermione walked up to her cupboard and rummaged through the million dresses she had, courtesy her wonderful fiancé.

She pulled out a long red strapless dress with a brown belt across the waistline. Shaking her head at its Red Carpet look, she threw it inside, pulling out a short velvet plum dress inside.

She went inside the bathroom and slipped it over her head, throwing on a pair of black heels for good measure.

Opening the bathroom door slowly, she stepped out. "Draco," she murmured seductively. "I sound like a hooker!" she squealed, mortified at the sound of her voice. She looked into the mirror which was now on her right. "I even look like one!"

Screaming in frustration, she stepped right back inside and yanked off that annoying dress.

After she was comfortable in her sweat pants and a V-neck sleeveless T-shirt, she made her way to her bed to further contemplate the situation she was in.

"Draco, Draco, Draaacooo," she tried, dragging the last word until her breath caught.

"Why is it, that every time I try to sound excited, I sound like a school girl?" she asked herself, not actually wanting an answer.

She propped a pillow up and rested against it, testing her fiancés name in different voices.

"Draco," loudly, "Draco," softer. "Draco," softer yet. "Draco," in a sing-song voice, with 'Dra' at a high pitch and 'Co at a lower one.

"Draco," like a mouse. "Draco," like an elephant. (However THAT sounded)

Sighing loudly, she huddled under the blankets and tried to think.

Groaning in frustration, she got up and began to pace around the room, her mind solely focused on a certain blonde man.

Suddenly she smiled. Mischievously. I know the perfect thing for me right now. She licked her lips and made her way to the bed.

Five minutes later, Hermione Malfoy, sat under the blankets, leaning over a newspaper in resting on her thighs, squinting with her reading glasses.

"So, if three goes there, then five comes here," she muttered. "No wait, that can't be right. There's already a five here."

Throwing the newspaper down she yanking her reading glasses off, she threw her hands up in frustration.

"WHY IS IT SO HARD TO TELL DRACO MALFOY THAT I'M PREGNANT!" she shouted.

There was a loud noise.

A broken cup lay at the door to her room and coffee lay all over the floor. Two metres away from the cup, were a pair of pale feet.

Pale feet. Only one person she knew had pale feet. Gulping she glanced up at her fiancé and smiled nervously. "YOU'RE WHAT?" he shouted, trying to make sense of the situation, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. Literally. He sprinted to the bed and squeezed his bride-to-be tightly.

"Draco," she sputtered. "I- I- can't... breath...can't...draco.. pregnant..."

He released her from his hold and she gasped for air.

"That wasn't how I planned on telling you," she grumbled.

He grinned lopsidedly and leaned forward.

"Really?" he asked, softly. "How did you plan on telling me then?"

"I..uh...I...um..."

She never did really plan on how to tell him.

Come to think of it, she couldn't remember why it was so much trouble.

"Hermione," he said seriously. "You're pregnant."

His face broke out into a huge grin again.

"Now, I need to Floo over to, lets see, the Zabini's, the Potter's, the Weasley's, the Nott's, the Flint's." he exclaimed excitedly, counting the names off his fingers.

"This is so exciting!" he said, kissing her cheek and bouncing off the bed, to Floo over to his friends' places.

Hermione sat there trying to understand what had just happened.

"And here I was thinking mothers were excited."


End file.
